1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound useful as a herbicidal component, to a herbicidal composition containing the compound, and to a process for preparing the compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, new types of herbicides which can effectively wither strong noxious weeds which more likely grow in the cultivated land at the initial to middle stages of a rice crop, such as annual weeds, e.g., barnyard grass (Echinochloa crus-galli Beauv.), toothcup (Rotala indica Koehne), bulrush (Scirpus juncoides var. Hotarui), chufa (Cyperus microiria Steud), etc., and perennial weeds, e.g., water plantain (Sagittaria trifolia L.), Cyperus serotinus Rottb., arrowhead (Sagittaria pygmaea Miq.), etc., have been demanded in the agricultural and horticultural fields.
In order to achieve these demands, herbicidal pyrazole compounds have already been proposed by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,925 or British Patent Published Application No. 2,002,375.
The herbicidal pyrazole compounds according to the present invention are a compound having a novel chemical structure which has not hitherto been proposed, and these compounds exhibit a superior herbicidal activity against barnyard grass, bulrush, Cyperus serotinus Rottb. and the like as compared to the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,925 or British Patent Published Application No. 2,002,375.